


We'll Keep Each Other Safe

by KyuRe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idk how to tag with my phone please bear with me, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuRe/pseuds/KyuRe
Summary: Just a kanehide marriage proposal au. Kaneki is smooth and Hide is just worried about his boyfriend.





	We'll Keep Each Other Safe

**Author's Note:**

> oh boi this is my second work so please go easy on me. Anyways, I was bored in my economics class and i was like "ahaha kanehide wedding" so here ya go

Today was odd. 

Hide checked 100 times to make sure today isn’t the day when Kaneki needs his food. He even went as far as asking the ghoul himself if he was hungry. Kaneki had told him no, and Hide couldn’t sense any lie. 

After making sure his boyfriend is alright, Hide went back to the kitchen. Back to his special “family sauce” spaghetti he was so proud of. As he stir the noodles, he can’t help but realise that Kaneki was fidgeting. Of course, Hide knew it was one of Kaneki’s nervous habits, but as far as he now Kaneki doesn’t have any reason to be nervous. He doesn’t have any important meetings with other higher up ghouls, and Yoshimura isn’t coming today. Touka also isn’t going to be here, since she had to help Yoriko babysit a child (Yoriko thinks it’ll be a good way to learn to be parents).

So why on Earth is Kaneki nervous?

Hide gasps for a bit before calming back down. Was today their anniversary? No, it was suppose to be on October. It’s not Kaneki’s birthday either, so what gives?

“Hey,” Hide said without realising.

“Hey to you too.” His voice is calming, even when he’s nervous. “What’s up?”

“You’ve been doing your nervous habits. Is everything okay?” He decided to ask.

“Ah... Just tired I guess.” 

“You know there’s a reason why beds exist right?” Hide replied playfully.

“I don’t want you to be alone, Hide. I’m fine with sitting on the couch.” Hide couldn’t help but let the blood flow to his cheeks. 

“Then lay down on the couch.” Hide replied again while taking out the drainer for the noodles.

Kaneki sighed, knowing Hide won’t stop telling him to lay down unless he does it. He relaxed and slowly closed his eyes. Maybe this one time he could sleep soundly without being afraid of something happening to Hide. He gave himself a small smile before finally letting sleep take both his body and mind.

“Ah, shit!” He heard Hide cussed not long after.

“What happened!?” Kaneki stood up and immediately went into his defensive position. He looked around for any signs of danger. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your rest. I accidentally cut my finger. Nothing big, I’ll just treat this quickly and then dinner will soon be ready.” Hide start to walk to their shared bathroom. 

“Here, let me help.” Kaneki grabbed his wrist and led him to the bathroom. After telling Hide to clean the cut with water, he grabbed the first aid kit. They both sat down and Kaneki started pouring alcohol to one of the cotton balls. He dabbed it slowly on Hide’s finger, not minding the slight hiss Hide let out. After covering it with a Band-Aid, he closed the kit and put it back to their cabinet.

“I could’ve done that by myself, you know.” Hide didn’t stand up from the bed, instead he feels the bandage on his finger. 

Kaneki sighed once more, closing the cabinet and turned to face his lover. “I know, but I want to do it for you.” 

“That’s not what I meant. You’ve been acting super weird since this morning. Are you really okay? Did I do something wrong? Is there something you-“

“Hide.”

“I know it’s probably just me being over worried but I can’t help if-“

“Hide.”

“And also it’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just that-“

“Hide!”

“What!” Hide stopped rambling.

“Look, I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m fine. Really. Please trust me, Hide.” Kaneki grabbed the blonde’s hands and kissed the cut. 

Kaneki knows nothing could ever be enough to show his love for Hide. It frustrates him to no end, knowing that somewhere in his mind, there was still a voice telling him that Hide could’ve been happier with someone else, a normal human could never last with a ghoul. Hide had sacrificed everything he had just to make sure Kaneki is safe. That Kaneki can go home. That Kaneki has a home. And now that Kaneki has someone to go back home to, he will do everything to protect him. Those sleepless nights were worth it. Seeing Hide’s peaceful expression was worth it. The soft little snores and hands wrapped around Kaneki at each night were worth it. 

After being quiet for some time, Hide let out a small “Okay.” 

No one dares to kill The King’s Lover. Kaneki hopes it stays that way. And those rebel groups who say otherwise can suck their own dicks and face the consequences.

\--

After the little moment they had, they decided to have dinner and then call it a night. Hide thinks it’s impossible for Kaneki to get even nervous but there he is, sweating bullets. Hide swore he saw Kaneki’s lips quivering once.

“Ken? Are you sick?”

“I’m going to lay on the bed. I must be really tired.” Kaneki said as he rubbed his eyes.

Hide raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Alright, I’m going to finish these dishes first then I’ll join you.”

Kaneki kissed his forehead and bid goodnight. Hide would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

Believe it or not, Hide likes to be alone sometimes. Just being alone with his thoughts gave him some sort of a weird relaxation vibe. He always find it funny that his classmates think he’s paranoid of being alone (since he’s the sunshine boy and all). Silly, Hide likes to be alone.

He just doesn’t want to be lonely.

After Kaneki left, Hide started letting a streak of tear fall out of his right eye. Next time it was two, and then three, and then limitless. The silent cries turn into sobs. And the sobs start to turn into longing. Hide would often watch the night sky just to search for Kaneki jumping from roof to roof, after all they’ve been friends for so long, of course Hide knew what happened to Kaneki. He just wished his friend would trust him more. After months of failure, Hide stopped looking (and a part of him stopped wishing).

After all those crazy events, Hide was just content with knowing that Kaneki is safe. He wants more, if he had the guts to be honest. He wants to touch his friend again, to hug him and to tell him everything is okay. Everything will be fine because hey, we’re tougher than this right? But all he could do was watch from afar, just like when Kaneki got the job at Anteiku, mingling with his new, better friends. Hide wished they could just go back to the times where they were younger, where Kaneki is his and his only. No matter how badly he wants it, how badly he prays to whatever creature is up there, he could never get what he wants.

That was the only time where he was wrong. Kaneki showed up at his new house a few days later, asking if he could go in and work things out. Hide playfully said that there’s nothing to be worked out, that their relationship is still stable. Kaneki was afraid that Hide would hate him after leaving the blonde all alone for a very, very long time. Hide just shrugged and told him that it was okay, and no matter how cliché it is, Hide told him that he’s just glad Kaneki is fine.

After that Kaneki started visiting more often, sometimes even going out of the way like bringing Hide flowers on Valentine’s Day, or giving him the chocolates he always wanted to try on his birthday. He even went as far as asking Hide if he wanted to go to a Summer Festival to watch the fireworks with him. At first Hide frowned at the invitation. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go, but the fireworks reminds him of gunshots and gunshots is a no on Hide’s list. However, the need to spend time with his friend was bigger than his fear.   
It ended up being a very awkward walk. Kaneki has changed into a calm, cool guy, not the nerd Hide once knew. He even complimented the kimono Hide wore without even stuttering, something Hide never knew could happen. Instead, it was Hide who stuttered a small thanks before finding a spot to watch the fireworks.

Even with the crowd cheering and the blasts of fireworks, Hide felt as if the world was owned by him and Kaneki only. Every noise was cancelled, and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. He turned his head to look at Kaneki, only to find him already staring at the blonde. Hide never realised Kaneki was taller than him now, he gulped at the fact. He could still remember what Kaneki said at that time.

“Hide, I want to protect you.”

And he could remember his own words he accidentally blurted out.

“You’re my home.”

And that’s enough to know that they both love each other.

\--

After he finished cleaning he wiped his hands on his pants and went to the bedroom. He expected to see Kaneki to be fast asleep but seems like he’s deep in his thoughts. The bed creaked a little bit when Hide flopped down. He grinned at the ghoul.

“I thought you were asleep.” He started.

“I can’t. Tried a few times, still can’t.” Kaneki replied.

“Okay, that’s it. Either I’m going crazy or something is definitely going on. Now spill, or I’m gonna ask Touka-chan.” Hide grabbed his phone, ready to dial Yoriko’s wife’s number.

Kaneki sighed for a very long time before he muttered, “Fine.”

He turned to face Hide, sucking in a deep breath before saying, “Hide, I-I… I love you.”

Hide was clearly surprised at the sudden confession. “I love you too, Ken.” Nonetheless, he smiled.

Kaneki hugged the other male, stroking his hair slowly, while whispering, “You know, we’ve been friends since we were small, we’ve been dating since 4 years ago. I’ve loved you since I was 17, but I was a coward back then. Even when I became a monster I still love you so very much. I missed you, Hide. Seeing you alive made me feel like there is hope, that maybe it’s not too late to fix things. And I could be strong like I am now because of you. I owe my whole life to you, Hide, which is why I want to ask if you’ll do the same.”

Kaneki fished something out of his pocket, and grabbed Hide’s left hand. He slid a small silver ring on Hide’s ring finger before continuing. “I want to give you my last name, Hide.”

He kissed Hide’s temple before asking, “Will you marry me?”

Hide was already crying happily when he felt the cold metal meet his skin. He nodded, because he can’t trust his voice to sound normal right now. He hugged his now fiancée, crying into his chest before connecting their lips together. 

Kaneki wiped the tears on Hide’s face, a small, content smile visible. “Hey, don’t cry. Do you not like the ring’s design?”

Hide held Kaneki’s hands before answering, “No, no, I love it, of course. I just- God, I love you too, you smooth motherfucker.”

Kaneki slept soundly that night, and Hide’s worry disappeared.

They’re both finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
